My Neighbor
by Anime Angeline
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru unknowingly rents an apartment in the same building as Inuyasha and his group of friends and his new neighbors. What could go wrong? Well the past comes out and changes everything.Things might just change once again.Sess
1. Chapter 1

**My Neighbor **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I can still the eye candy that it's Sesshomaru. ,**_

Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru unknowingly rents an apartment in the same building as Inuyasha and his group of friends and his new neighbors. What could go wrong? Nothing. Right? Find out.

Sess x Kag and other pairings that you would like to see together.

'' TALKING''

'' _THINKING (ITILICS)''_

------------------CHANGE OF SCENES------------------------

Enough stalling on with the story! Well enjoy. Oh and here is some information you people might need. **This story will take place in Las Vegas. **

----------------------------------

Sesshomaru Krishna

Age: 27

Occupation : famous book writer ( mystery/romance/ suspense.) Inuyasha older half-brother.

Attitude : He is stoic, serious, sarcastic, annoying (sometimes) boring (for certain people), intelligent, calm, possessive.

He just moved from New California, to the same building that you see below.

Room # : 216

--------------------------------

Inuyasha Krishna

Age : 25

Occupation : part time student (Mondays and Wednesdays night time ) - at UNLV- and part time job at an electric store.

Attitude : rash, annoying -sometimes- temperamental, smart -takes time- friendly, gets jealous easily, possessive.

Lives close by to his college, but drives to his part time job.

Room # : 220

Kikyo Lane

Age : 24

Occupation : part time student at UNLV (Mondays and Thursdays night time) , part time job as a masseuse at the Caesar Palace

Attitude : serious, funny -sometime- nice, friendly -when she wants to- calm.

Drives to her job as well and live close by to school.

Room # : 221

Kagome Spencer

Age : 24

Occupation : part time student at UNLV ( Tuesdays and Wednesday mornings) and part time job at a souvenir store next to the restaurant of her elder brother.

Attitude : shy - yeah right, only sometimes- determined, caring, kind, friendly, smart, calm, a spitfire.

Room # : 215

Naraku Spencer

Age : 28

Occupation : full time job as a restaurant manager at Caesar Palace . Older brother of Kagome and Kagura.

Attitude : serious, sarcastic, evil -in a good way- friendly -only to those who are not against him or his family members.

Drives to work.

Room # : 217

Kagura Spencer

Age : 25

Occupation : part time student ( Wednesday and Friday in the nights) part time job as a doctors aide.

Attitude : sarcastic, serious, funny, friendly - sometimes- prankster, and stubborn.

Drives to her part time job and walks off to school

Room # : 225

Kouga Morrow

Age : 26

Occupation : part time student ( Tuesday and Friday mornings) , part time job as a bartender at the Caesar Palace

Attitude : Cocky, possessive, stubborn, dense, funny, sweet, nice, smart -when really needed-

walks to school, and drives to work as well.

Room # : 226

Sango Orleans

Age : 25

Occupation : Part time student ( Tuesdays and Fridays in the mornings) - UNLV- part time job as a waitress.

Attitude : smart, friendly, funny, serious, determined, a spitfire when wanted to be, collected and calm.

Walks with Kouga to school and drives to work.

Room # : 223

Miroku Leighton

Age : 26

Occupation : full time job as a security guard at the New York New York casino,.

Attitude : smart, calm and collected, serious, funny, friendly, pervert of good nature.

Drives to work.

Room # : 224

-------------------------------------

The rooms are opposite of each other, you know the odds on one side and the evens on the other side of them.

TBC...

Okay this is like a preview of who is in it, what they do, their age, and if you want to know anything else just tell me. I will place the first real chapter for this story after this one.


	2. Meet Our Neighbor

**My Neighbor**

**Chapter 1:**

**Meet Our New Neighbor!**

It was in the middle of the day when Sesshomaru had arrived at the building where he was to make a new life without the bother of his half-brother, Inuyasha.

"_Finally, I won't have to bother with that nuisance of half-wit Inuyasha." _

Sesshomaru was thinking and while he seemed calm and collected on the outside and everyone that passed by, but in the inside he made a victory dance.

(A/N: I know he may not do that, but hey we never know what he's thinking at all with him rarely showing emotion. Okay enough rambling on with the story.)

So here he was walking regally to his apartment, when this 'person' bumped into him knocking themselves over, while Sesshomaru just stared at said person coldly.

Said person stood up and glanced up to see him and Sesshomaru could see their eyes widen.

"_No. Bloody hell! Tell me that is not who I think it is? Kuso!" _Sesshomaru inwardly cursed. Of course who wouldn't when you are almost knocked over, main word, almost, by no other than his half-wit half-bother, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha finally got up after a minute or so of staring at Sesshomaru and then all hell broke lose. "Damn it Sesshomaru, watch were you're going you ass! Anyways, what the hell are you doing here, because I know you're not here to pay me 'brotherly' visit." Inuyasha eyed Sesshomaru wearily.

"What I came here for is not of your business, Inuloser. Sesshomaru answered him with boredom. Though on the inside as always he was seething, not even moving away was he able to get away from his dumb brother. "_ I need have to talk with Jaken and explain to me why he looked for a place to live where my half brother lives." _ Sesshomaru thought completely ignoring Inuyasha, when he started talking again.

"Well, whatever, just don't get in my way again or you will be sorry." and with that Inuyasha walked off ready late for his job.

Sesshomaru for his part kept ignoring him and kept walking straight for his apartment. Now really wanting to run somewhere else that was far away as possible from his otouto.

------------------------In Sesshomaru's apartment------------------------------------

After arriving at his apartment, Sesshomaru settled down on a chair by the kitchen counter. That is where he notice how the apartment looked like, the walls were a dull peach color, but he did not mind it much, at least it was not a bright color that would damage his eyes. Second he noticed the carpet color, which was an ocean blue color mixed with a dark gray giving it a darker look than that of the walls. Then he went to the kitchen which was painted a white color, with the border at the top of a ruby red, also there was the table for four, though he just needed one, which was hard to find a table for one so he got that one, and besides there may be some guests. Which now that he remembered, he also asked Jaken to bring in his things over to the apartment that he looked for, if the things arrived before he did, which they did of course, now he had to go an see if everything that he packed was in place and not damaged at all.

When he reached the room he took in the room's size and everything else, the wall were painted a light gray color and the closet doors were white with the rims a goldish color. His hazel eyes took in the details of how his things were organized, his bed was off to the middle of the room with the headset, the bed set was a dark sky blue comforters, light blue blankets and dark blue pillow cover sheets, which was by the window, at each side of the bed there were two small drawer chests one, the one on the right, contained of a lamp, and an alarm clock, while the one on the left just had the wireless phone and other things he might need.

At the foot of the bed there was a desk, made out of metal where he was going to write his ideas for his new stories. Then he went out of his bedroom to the other room, which he plan to make it as his office to type up his stories and not be bothered. When he reached the room he saw that it was smaller than his room, which was okay because he did not needed a lot of space. He just needed enough room to place his other computer desk, with his Dell computer and on the second level of the desk, he had a small stereo, where he listened to relaxing music to be able to write and not be troubled. Of course living in this building will be more than relaxing, yet he does not know.

When he left the room, he went back down the hall to the living room, where he saw his furniture, which contained of a sofa bed, and a love seat, a blue colored, and a small living room table in front of the television set, that contained a small bamboo plant.

(a/n : I am so sorry, i just had to describe it, because i kind of get a little confused when he moves around, from room to room, to living room )

Sighing after checking everything out, and finding that he just needed to unpack his clothing, Sesshomaru sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to relax. At least that was what he had planned on doing, but then there was a knock on the door, sighing again, he stood up and walked towards the door and steadily opened the door, ready to snap at whoever interrupted him in his time of relaxing, granted he had not started, but still, can he not just be left alone. Seeing his brother was enough for him today.

When he saw who it was he just stared, there in front of him stood his new neighbors.

I know it short but i am tired and i will up date as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow. Review.


	3. The Plans

**My Neighbor**

Okay here is my next chapter. I like to thank those that reviewed last chapter.

Last Chapter : Sesshomaru had just moved in to his new apartment, having an unwanted encounter with his half brother Inuyasha. Both brothers now live in the same building along with their college neighbors. Now Sesshomaru is at the door with his neighbor's welcome.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 : Plans Monday 10: 35 AM**

Sesshomaru just kept on blinking as he took notice of five persons in front of him, there were three women and three men. The first one that Sesshomaru notice was the one with a mid thigh blue jean shorts and a white tank top that showed off her belly button and creamy looking skin. The one with cobalt orb and coal black hair, that seemed to reach just above her butt. Her lips full and a cherry color curved in a welcoming smile.

Next to her left, there was a man with shoulder length coal black curly hair , and aqua eye color. He was wearing black cargo pants and a white t-shirt. Next to him was another woman this one had long brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a simple knee length blue jean skirt and a pink blouse. Next to the woman there was another man, and he had blue cargo pants and a black t-shirt with a dragon etched on the front. Then Sesshomaru saw that on her right there was another man, and she seemed to be falling to sleep, he would have fallen had not the girl held firmly on him. He had his black hair tied in a high pony tail that made his hair reach just a little below his shoulders. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts and a white wife beater.

He was snapped out of his 'examining' by the woman in the shorts. " Uh, hello there, we were here to give you a welcome to our own little group of neighbors, in this hallway that is." She said still smiling. " Oh by the way my name is Kagome Spencer, this" she pointed to Naraku "is my older brother Naraku Spencer, next to him is Sango Orleans and next to her is her boyfriend Miroku Morrow." She said, totally forgetting Kouga, who just was about to fall asleep once again. He worked up that Sunday and until today, which was Monday at three in the morning and then came Kagome and dragged him off the bed. "Kagome aren't you forgetting someone?" Naraku said smirking. "Huh? Who? Kagura is not here nor is Yasha or Kiki, and Kou...Oh Kouga I am so sorry, and this is Kouga Morrow." Kagome said sheepishly, when she saw Sesshomaru's lip twitch up a bit.

Sesshomaru was trying not to smile and so to be able to stop it, he introduced himself. "My name is Sesshomaru Krishna, and it was 'nice' meeting you." he said extending his hand towards Kagome who took it nonchalantly, then all of them shook his hand as well. "Kagome, can I now please go to sleep, you know I work today, and then I have school tomorrow." Kouga begged Kagome to let him go back to sleep. " Oh sure Kouga, here let me hel..." She was interrupted by Naraku. "Let me take him Kagome, he's falling asleep already, he may fall on you." Naraku offered giving a pointed look at Miroku, to help him, out,because even though Kouga had a small figure he still worked out and when he was asleep he weighted even more. "I'll help you" Miroku said getting the hint.

They left leaving a smiling Sango and a guilty looking Kagome. "Well, I need to go to the store and buy some food, I will see you later Kagome." Sango left Kagome and Sesshomaru standing there, him gazing at her, and her getting nervous as soon something hit her, his last name.

"You said that your name is Sesshomaru Krishna, right?" Kagome asked in a pensive mode, but saw him nod. "Hmm I know I have heard that name before, but where" she mumbled to herself.

"So you read any of my books?" Sesshomaru asked curious.

"Oh yeah! you are the author for the book series Sacred Heart of the Jewel (a/n: made that up) right." She asked excitedly, which of course he nodded in response, and then she furrowed her eyebrows "but I am sure I have heard your last name before, hmm, ah now I remember, Inuyasha Krishna, of course." Kagome nodded to herself, missing the grimace that Sesshomaru did when she mentioned his half brother.

"You know my younger half brother Inuyasha ?" He asked now curious.

"You mean Yasha, yeah, we used to date, but didn't work out so we ended it,but we are still good friends though. So you are the older brother that he always talked about." Kagome stated more than asked.

Now Sesshomaru had to ask. "He talks about me a lot?"

"Yasha, of course, he seemed to idolize you in many ways, which I think is kind of sweet." She said smiling warmly.

"Well in was nice meeting you, Kagome, but now I need to finish unpacking my things, if you will excuse me." Sesshomaru said trying to figure things out.

"Oh yeah, I'll leave you, sorry for interrupting you, do you need any help at all?" she asked.

"No , that is not necessary, I do not have many things to unpack just clothing." he said nonchalantly

"Oh, well I will see you around then, later Sesshomaru." Kagome said a bit disappointed, but smiled non the less. She turned and walked to the door in front of him.

Shaking his head Sesshomaru, closed his door and went back to his own room.

11: 25 AM

Kagome was just about to go to the kitchen when she heard a knocking on her door. She went to opened the door and there stood Sango and Miroku, smiling, that is Sango stopped smiling when she felt Miroku grope her. She smacked him upside the head, making him his head hit Kagome's door.

"Ow! "he said "Sango, my beautiful angel, you must understand, my hand has a mind of its own." Miroku said rubbing his forehead.

Kagome laughed a little and then invited them in. "So guys what are you up to now?"

"Well Kagome, we are one week off before Halloween arrives, and it is your turn to throw the party." Sango said as a matter in fact way.

"already? Are you sure, whose turn was it last years?" Kagome asked suspiciously

"Why Kagome, don't you remember that it was Naraku's turn last year, when none of us could go out without looking behind us for two weeks." Sango said, remembering last year's experience, and it gave her the shivers just thinking about it.

"Oh yeah." Kagome said laughing.

"Anyways, wanna go buy the things now that they are on discount and more varieties?" Sango asked.

"um, sure, I don't think I have anything to do today, and I finished my reports yesterday." Kagome said "Okay, let's see if Raku wants to go with us." she also added using Naraku's nick name.

"C'mon then." Miroku said standing up followed by Sango and Kagome, who locked her door behind her.

"You go Kagome, and ask him." Sango said. Sighing Kagome did so and waited after the third knock Naraku came out, looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Why, baby sister, is there another neighbor that you want us to welcome?" Naraku asked mockingly at Kagome , who narrowed her eyes at him .

" No, we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to buy the Halloween's party supplies, you know since it's only one week away and all." she said huffing a bit.

"You don't plan on going in your sleeping clothes do you?" he asked her glaring at her chose of dress.

"I will have you know that this are clothes that can be worn outside the house, and they are not my pajamas." Kagome said indigently not missing the laughing of Sango and Miroku on the back.

Smirking Naraku went back to his apartment,closed the door, leaving a pissed off Kagome and a harder laughing audience in the back, then Naraku came back with his car keys at hand while putting his wallet on his back pocket "Okay lets go." he said walking to the stairs to reach the garage floor, followed by the trio.

"We'll take my car Kagome, and Sango can go with her boyfriend the lecher." Naraku said jokingly in a good nature. Sighing Kagome followed him to his blue Honda Accord, leaving a pouting Sango to follow her pervert boyfriend to his black BMW .

Once they reached the Party Store, Naraku had an idea as to how to make this party the best of all. Smirking at his idea, he caught the attention of Kagome. "Hey what are you planning, Raku?' she asked suspiciously, now that they were out of the car and in front of the store with Miroku and Sango behind them.

"Why, my dear baby sister" Naraku began fully enjoying the starting of Kagome's teasing, "you wound me,i would never plan anything where you are involved in." He said feigning hurt and placing a hand over his heart. The other two laughing at Kagome's expense.

"Yeah whatever, so what are you up to?" Kagome insisted.

"Nothing" was his answer and he went into the store, followed once again by the trio.

Once in there the two girls separated from the guys and they went to the food accessories and sent the guys to buy the decoration for it, which Naraku quickly agreed to, eager to get away from them and search for something that will make this party worth while.

So Sango what are the things on out party necessities?" Kagome asked Sango while she grabbed a shopping cart.

"Hmmm, lets go find the plastic items first, you know the plates, cups, forks, spoons, oh and the invitations for the people. Hey Kagome why don't you make it a custom party, instead of a regular party, that way it would be much more interesting and fun." Sango said eying the custom isle that they were passing by, after they had gotten what they needed for the beverages and food necessities.

"Hey! That is a good idea Sango, let's go tell the guys about it." Kagome said excitedly, walking off to look after the guys.

"hey wait up." Sango said following Kagome.

"Oh here you are, hey Sango suggested a custom party, what do you guys think about it?" She asked them looking at them with shining blue orbs.

Naraku seemed to really like this idea and he nodded eagerly, earning a funny look for Kagome. "That sounds like it will be fun, why don't you guys go look for your customs and we do too on the guys section." Naraku suggested, letting his gaze go from Kagome to the top shelve of the racks. 'excellent, that is what i was hopping to find.' he laughed on the inside.

"Okay" both girls said and off they went to look at the customs, not having to be asked twice. Miroku just smiled and followed Naraku, to the guys custom section. ' I must get a chance to get that item without none of them knowing what I am up to' Naraku thought, trying to escape Miroku, so that he would not discover his plan. So once he wast here in the isled, he just grabbed the first custom on the rack and moved to go back to where he found his prize.

"You found one already?" Miroku asked surprised

"yes, now I will go and check other things out, I will be right back." Naraku said and then he was off , leaving a shrugging Miroku, who went back to searching for a custom.

Kagome and Sango went off to the feudal era custom section, where Sango found a very revealing looking custom, well the way it was designed , like it was made out of leather, yet it was made out of spandex . "I think I will get this one, what do you think of it Kagome, it says here that it's a youkai exterminator." Sango said really liking the custom, especially its outer border, which was pink.

"It looks nice." Kagome said looking over at the outfit.

"Oh look Kags, lets get you a miko outfit." Sango said eying a red and white Miko custom.

"Ah, no, I don't really like it, how about I get one of the Sailor moon outfits." Kagome said already over to the anime section. There she raised up a peach color top with a ruby color flared skirt. The top had a red flower pattern that began at the cleavage, which reached up to Kagome's dip at the breasts, and ended at the tip of the v-shaped outline where the skirt began, it was a three inch shoulder top.

"Uh, Kagome, have you even seen how short that is?" Sango asked

"Yeahs, look" Kagome said placing the outfit in front of her, and it reached just a bit higher than her jean shorts did.

"C'mon, Kags, what if you bent over, then everyone will be able to see your underwear." Sango said trying to persuade her into another custom.

"Ah, but Sango, think about it i can wear butte-shorts under it." Kagome reasoned.

"I don't know Kags, you know how Naraku will react to it." Sango said once again, but this time cautioning her friend.

"I know, but I like it, and he won't say anything if I am already wearing it at the party, and won't know it until then, that is if you don't tell him." She said.

"Of course I won't tell him, that is why i am your friend." Sango said huffing.

"Thanks Sango!" Kagome said hugging her friend.

"Okay, okay now let s go check on the guys." Sango said, leading Kagome off to the guys custom isle, where they found Miroku contemplating what looked like a purple dress.

"Hey, Miro, what are you gonna dress as?" asked Sango using his nickname.

"Oh hey angel, tell me should I get this one, or another one?" he asked using her nickname as well , while holding the robes.

"What is it supposed to represents?"

"Well this one right here says that it is a priest's outfit."when he finished saying that both the girls stared laughing so hard, that Miroku just stood there staring at them with wide innocent eyes.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Oh you mean besides the fact of you wanting to dress as a houshi and you are a pervert, nothing really" Sango said, but then broke out laughing once again.

"What is so funny?" came the voice of Naraku.

"Oh nothing, Raku, just here Miro and his choice of custom." Kagome said laughing more lowly than before.

"What about it?" Raku asked not fully understanding it.

"That it's a priest's outfit and that he is a pervert." Sango said, smiling. Now Naraku, smirked along with them.

"okay, I will take it if it makes you laugh my beautiful angel." Miroku said smiling a bit.

"Okay, then do you guys have everything that you will need for the party, Kags?" Naraku asked already moving towards the front of the store.

"Where are the other things Raku?" Kagome asked him.

"Already paid for them and are in the car." Naraku said and they were, because he did not wanted Kagome to see what he bought.

"Oh, okay then lets go pay for the things."

Soon after they paid they went to put the things away in the car, Naraku taking the bags, and giving Kagome the cars to start the car while he left the bags, to prevent Kagome from seeing them.

Once he got in the car, he saw that it was already 3: 45PM.

"Hey Raku, lets go eat something." Kagome said and before he could answer, she lowered the window and told Miroku to follow Naraku, because he was buying lunch.

At this Naraku scowled, but then sighed when Kagome gave him the teary eyes and drove to the nearest restaurant. At this Kagome hugged her big brother's arm and thanked him.

Many people thought that he and Kagome were a couple, because of how they acted, sure they were close as a brother and sister could get,but not in that way. Kagome and Naraku got along better than with Kagura, though they all did get along pretty well. They fought, but that was natural, they were related after all.

Kagura, though friendly could still be areal bitch when she wanted to be, that is if one of her family members get hurt or made fun off,then said person that insulted them ended up frightened by her.

When they finished eating they left the restaurant, Naraku paying, but still scowling and drove back home.

Once they entered the garage, they took out the bags, well mostly Naraku gave the bags to Kagome and took some other bags of things he bought, to not get them suspicious about his plan. Once they had everything, they headed for the elevator, Naraku pushing the button for level three.

Before they reached the level though they stopped at the lobby, where the entrance to the apartments was and Sesshomaru boarded the elevator, not noticing the people inside of it, fully concentrated on his book. He was reaching his hand to press the button to level three as well, but a voice stop him.

"It's already going to stop at that level Sesshomaru." Kagome said smiling.

Sesshomaru began to look up at who was talking to him when he noticed the long smooth looking legs to firm thighs with jean shorts to her trim waist, to a full chest up a slender neck and up to Kagome's face.

Naraku noticing this scowled and cleared his throat, earning the attention of their new neighbor. Naraku glared at him, with a gaze that clearly stated 'back off'. Though Sesshomaru fully ignored him.

"So what have you been up to Sesshomaru, oh what is the name of that book?" Kagome asked him, eying the book he had in hand.

Sesshomaru stared at it for a second before answering her. "I went in search for the nearest library and checked out some books,and this book is called Guilty by Association ," (a/n : this book is real and I really liked it, very intense anyways continue) in his smooth and velvety voice that made Kagome's stomach flutter.

"Oh I have read that one before, I really like d it a lot, I just know it." Kagome said with her cobalt electric eyes.

"I am sure, if you say so." Sesshomaru finished that sentence and moved out of the elevator once the door opened to their floor.

Kagome blushed and moved to follow him out of the elevator, fully missing the scowling face of Naraku. ( a/n : isn't he cute, he is protective of Kagome. I wish i had a brother like that.)

Both Sango and Miroku left to their ow apartment leaving Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kagome on the hallway. Naraku carrying some of the heavy bags of Kagome and his. Kagome forgot about him and kept talking to Sesshomaru.

"You really like reading a lot?" Kagome asked curiously, then Sesshomaru nodded.

"Kagome, can you open the door already, this things are heavy you know." Naraku said scowling.

"Oh Naraku, I totally forgot about you." Kagome said turning to see her brother trying to shake off his numb hands after putting the bags on the floor.

Scowling even more Naraku narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru who had a smirk at his face, which indicated Naraku that he was making fun of him.

"What do you mean, you forgot about me, dear baby sister, I am hurt, I won't come out of my room for a while now." Naraku said feeling left out.

"No you won't or else Kagura would be in charge of the restaurant and then you would have to find a new staff, well except Kouga, and Sango." Kagome observed.

"Ah you are right, if she took charge then I will be filling in checks of lawsuits and not inventoried." Naraku said sighing.

Which Kagome took as a defeat and opened the door leading Naraku in, who left he door opened and let Sesshomaru see her apartment on the inside.

"Thanks, Raku, I'll see you later okay." Kagome said closing the door leaving outside Naraku with his bags and an amused Sesshomaru, who just stared at them with a look akin to longing. Naraku got into his apartment without a second thought o Sesshomaru.

After he went in, Sesshomaru followed his example and was about to go in when he saw his half brother climbing the stairs hand in hand with a woman, that had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said surprising the elder sibling, but he merely raised an eyebrow so that they did not see his surprise. He just nodded and turn to get in, but Inuyasha stopped him once again.

"Wait Sesshomaru, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Kikyo Litz, you are the first family member that I have introduced her to. Kiki, this is my older half brother Sesshomaru Krishna, the one I talked to you about." Inuyasha said nudging Kikyo to say something.

"Hello, Sesshomaru, it is nice to finally meet you, Inuyasha talks highly of you." Kikyo said warmly, making Inuyasha blush at what she said. But Sesshomaru just nodded and went into his room.

"He doesn't talk much does he?' Kikyo said

"Yeah, he has been like that ever since father died,ten years ago." Inuyasha said sadly, leading his fiancée to her own apartment, him entering to his own. (a/n : all this rooms, I am gonna make it easier on later chapter.)

Now in his room, Sesshomaru thought about what both Kagome and Kikyo said about him and Inuyasha .

'you know he idolizes you in many ways, which I think is really sweet. '

'Inuyasha talks highly of you'

"Why would he talk highly of me and idolize me when all this time I turned him down and made fun of him? This does not make any sense. Ever since father died, our bridge of getting to know each other burned that day, what is it that he deems me important of idolizing me. And why would he introduce me to his fiancée and not his other family members, because I know he has uncles on his mother's side of the family." Sesshomaru said to no one in particular.

**'that is because you are his aniki, the older brother that he wanted to be when he grow up to be.'**

' it still does not make sense, we never really got along'

**'still you are all that it is left as his real family, understand'**

'you are right, I need time, time to understand all of this, now leave me alone' Sesshomaru finished arguing with his on conscious.

After that little debate, Sesshomaru left to his writing room as he had called it, to begin his next book on the series of Sacred Heart of the Jewel, which was based on a feudal era romance,and destruction of the world. There he closed his door and let the world move on, him being left alone to continue his own adventure.

TBC...

**Okay I finally finished Chapter two for my neighbor, and now I hope I did a good job at it well, guys enjoy and review.**

**Sesshomaru: You are missing my real personality here.**

**AA: I know Sesshomaru, but it has to be something like this, but then i will put you back to how you really are, you are just adjusting to this new fast life and not in calm surroundings.**

**Sesshomaru : whatever it is just adjust me fast.**

**AA : uh.. okay -laughing- **

**Sesshomaru : what's so funny?**

**AA : what you said -snickering- **

**Inu and Kag : -laughing- she is right it sounded suggestive.**

**AA : yeah, and besides i think Kags here is doing a good job at helping you 'adjust' laughing so hard **

**Sesshomaru smacks Inuyasha hard on the head making him hit his head on the wall an going unconscious. -laughing stops- **

**AA : anyways -laughing nervously, enjoy the chapter and please review, and i again thank those who take their time to do so. **


	4. The Invitation

_**My Neighbor**_

**ANAN :: Hey guys Thanks a lot for the reviews, and I am sorry for taking a while in updating this story, but I lost my plot and then the Bittersweet Freedom along with it, and now I am to begin both of them once again. I still apologize, I should have had an extra one. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER ::: Oh yeah I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS. --pouting--**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER : 3 : The Invitation**

_Tuesday October 27, at the UNLV Campus 12:26 PM_

It was now two weeks before Kagome's Halloween's party happened and she began to send out the invitations. Not knowing of what it will happened on the day.

"Lets see the list of who we want to invite,okay Sango." Kagome asked a tired Sango, since she had to do the invitations herself, and since they both had many friends, they had to really choose people, since the apartment was small.

"Yeah, but I only have little people, since many of them are going to go to other Halloween party and all, you know." Sango said, eating lunch.

"oh yeah, hmm, how about we start with the ones in the building that would want to come over, you know, since many do not go to school on a Monday." Kagome said.

"Okay" agreed a very hungry Sango.

"hmm, first off, lets start with Kikyo, Yasha, Miroku, Kouga, Kagura, and of course Naraku, and...um..." Kagome kept on thinking, not coming up with another name of which she talked to well she mostly wanted to just invite those who lived on the same hallway as she did.

"How about Sesshomaru?" asked Sango. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked confused totally forgetting about her neighbor.

"You know, tall, long hair, new neighbor." Sango asked shaking her head at Kagome's forgetfulness. "Oh. Oooohhh, Sesshomaru, um yeah we could invite him too, maybe he will come, but, oh well never mind, we will just invite him and if he comes than that is great, and if he doesn't well he doesn't know what he is missing." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Oh and how about some of the ones from school like Ayame, Yura, Onigumo, umm, Bankotsu, and um mm also Hojo and his fiancée, you know Yuki." said a now exited Sango. Kagome only smiled and nodded adding them into the invites lists.

An our later and the girls left the University campus, with all the invitations done, since they now had four days before Halloween happened. So they split up and gave the invites to the people,and decided to give them to the ones that lived next to them when they both home. Once they finished, they both went home and since Sango had to go to work, it was all Kagome's turn to give out the invitations to the ones that lived in the same building.

Humming, Kagome headed for Inuyasha department, knocking the door for the third time, finally when she was about to turn around, Inuyasha opened the door.

"Oh, um, Kagome what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" asked a sleepy Inuyasha, even though it was already two in the afternoon .

Giggling Kagome shook her head and told him that her classes had already ended. Smiling sheepishly, Inuyasha said that he was tired since he had to go to school yesterday at nighttime. Dismissing him, Kagome gave him the invitation, for himself and Kikyo, and told them that it was necessary for them to wear a costume. Nodding at her, Inuyasha took the invitations and they said their goodbyes. Off she went to see Kouga, but remembered that he still had classes, and Naraku and Kagura were both working, as well as Miroku, but Sango could give it to him, and the last one was that of Sesshomaru.

Hesitantly, Kagome went to knock at Sesshomaru's door and was surprised to see a very beautiful woman at Sesshomaru's door, this woman had light brown hair, blue eyes and had a nice figure. She was wearing a knee length black skirt and a white long sleeve shirt, very business like.

"Can I help you?" she asked nicely.

"Um, is... is Sesshomaru here?" Kagome asked fidgeting with the hem of her mid thigh white skirt, her white furry combat boots put together, her spaghetti brown shirt with a white small jacket made her the opposite of the woman in front of her.

"Sesshomaru? Oh you mean Sesshy, yeah he was just ta-" the brown haired woman was cut off by the smooth voice of Sesshomaru.

"Leyla, who is at the door?" he asked, though he was already walking towards it.

"Oh Sesshy, there is this high school girl or someone looking for you." Leyla said, Kagome's face turned into a scowl.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sesshomaru looked above Leyla's head to see Kagome's scowling face, raising an eyebrow he motioned for Leyla to move aside and let him talk to her.

"Can I help you?" he asked Kagome, who now had a smile on her face.

"Oh, um I hope I am not interrupting anything between you and your girlfriend." Kagome said sheepishly, causing Sesshomaru to raise both his eyebrows and Leyla to start laughing.

Laughing so hard, Leyla moved next to Sesshomaru, who gave her and exasperated look, "Sess- Sesshomaru and I aren't a couple." Leyla said gasping, then tried to hold in the laughter building in once more, but she failed and started laughing hysterically once again, earning a nervous and unsure glance from Kagome and Sesshomaru still kept that bored look on his face, eying Leyla, as if she was crazy. Finally Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"Kagome I would like to present you my publisher, Leyla Ross, Leyla meet Kagome Higurashi, my front door neighbor." he said motioning each of them.

"Nice to meet you Kagome" Leyla said, as well as shook Kagome's hand, who did the same.

"Well, Sesshomaru, I just came to telly you that you have only three weeks to finish what you started okay, I shall come by every week to see your progression." Leyla said going back into Sesshomaru's apartment and getting her things. "Nice meeting you Kagome, hope to see you around." She said once again shaking Kagome's hand and leaving the two of them alone in the hallway.

"Well, I have to go, see you around Sesshomaru." Kagome said, totally forgetting she had to give Sesshomaru his invitation.. When she was about to walk away, Sesshomaru stopped her.

"So you just knock randomly to your neighbors, ask for them and then leave?" He said it with a straight face, yet in his you could see the humor in them.

"Huh? Oh, right, um oh yeah, I uh, I brought you my Halloween Party invitation, you know since Halloween will be here in about this week. It's a custom party, well if you want to go, I mean you don't have to, but it would be nice to have you there, you know to get all of us to know each-" Kagome was interrupted by Sesshomaru who had raised his hand in order to stop her rambling.

"All you had to do was let me read the invitation, you know." Sesshomaru said humorously. "Let me think about it, and if I shall go, you will see me there." He said to Kagome,and when he was about to say something else, his phone rang.

"Oh, um, I let you go." Kagome said, turning around and went off to her apartment. Sesshomaru closed the door and answered the phone, leaving the invitation on the coffee table and forgetting about it, he went into his 'office' leaving the day go by as he talked business and worked on his book.

--------------------------------------------------

AnAn: (sighing) YES!!!!!!! I have finally updated My Neighbor, now i know it is short and I really an SORRY for taking to long, I shall update the next chapter as soon as I can and I promise to make it longer, or try at least. Well anyways I really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.

Sesshomaru::: About time you wench that you updated.

AnAn : well, I don't see you struggling with school mister, or a job. ( does a raspberry)

Sesshomaru :: (narrowing eyes ) readying his poison claws.

AnAn : -laughing nervously- now Sesshomaru no need to get violent, -backing away- besides you need me to know the mystery of the story or the point anyways. -trying to reason-

Sesshomaru ::: -walking towards AnAn – Why? -suddenly stops and sniffs the air, and hides his hand-

In comes Kagome :: Oh, hey Sesshomaru and AnAn.

AnAn – runs behind Kagome-

Kagome :: Sesshomaru have you been threating AnAn again?

Sesshomaru :: -innocently- Me? Of course not.

AnAn :: -murmuring- yeah right, ------- Anyways I really hope you guys review, next the party shall begin. See you guys soon. .

AND BITTERSWEET FREEDOM'S NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE UPDATED SOON!!!!!!!


	5. The Party PART 1

**My Neighbor**

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning :: for words not suited for children.

_Dreams_

**Memories**

"Talking"

'thinking'

Chapter 4 :: The Party :: Part one:: 

October 31st Halloween Day

It was the day before the Halloween Party and everyone was all happy and excited, well some, others were just curious as to what will happen at the party, fully remembering what had happened the year before when Naraku threw the party.

Others on the other hand were really apathetic about everything around him, Sesshomaru that is, was so busy struggling with the ending of the book sequel of Sacred Heart of the Jewel (A/N :: Long name, I almost forgot about it ).

Apparently, everyone had already bought their custom ready for the party, while Sesshomaru still worked on his book.

"Damn, this is getting pathetic, now that I really need an inspiration crap to finish this book, is just a dumb fantasy, I can't even think of a way to end it, and this is due in two weeks". Said an irritated Sesshomaru to no one in particular.

Ever since he started this book, it has been like he was remembering things, things that he had no idea that he used to have or even thought about them until he turned fifteen and when he became a writer. Ever since he had started, his first book had been about a man in power and a powerful force, involving love, suspense, but most of all losses. That book was named _Duel of Passions (haha made that up too.) _That book which sold many copies, suddenly making Sesshomaru the best writer of suspense, and romance, but not like he cared at all, not after everything that he has been through. At first he kept his identity hidden not really wanting his father to know, but once he turned seventeen, the year that his father died, he had already decided to publish his real name, why he had no idea at first, but then again, he just wanted to prove to his father that he did not need the company.

Not after his father found out that he was a writer, for apparently even if Sesshomaru respected his father, Sesshomaru hated people telling him what to do, even if it was his own father. Apparently, his father wanted both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to become the heirs of the Krishna corporation, why because 'it has been in the family for three generations and the gaming company has been successfully growing and becoming the most important gaming company' or so their father used to say.

Sure Sesshomaru had wanted to be like his father once, well that was until his father left his mother for Inuyasha's mother, though it may seem that Sesshomaru hated them, what he really felt was remorse towards his father, not really towards Inuyasha or his mother Izayoi, and all of this happened when Sesshomaru was five, apparently Taisho has had the relationship hidden for three years, and he had given Sesshomaru a little talk about marrying even though he was just five, and he did not understand crap about anything back then, but as he grew he understood things better, though what he did not accepted was the reason as to why his father abandoned them and pretended that he still loved them.

'what a load of bullshit' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Pacing around the room was something that he did not do, well not occasionally, but what the hell was he suppose to do when he was frustrated about how to finish the last damn chapter for the last book of his book series, _Sacred Heart of the Jewel. _

Sighing in frustration he went out of the room and into the kitchen to eat something.

Walking to the kitchen, his eyes caught up something. It was the small black envelope with Kagome's envelope for her party. Sighing again, since no one was there, he opened it and read it.

_You have been invited to _

_**Kagome Higurashi's **Halloween Party._

_The event will be at **5806 E. Cregg Apt. 21**_**6**

_The party will be from **7:00 PM to Midnight**._

_**P.S. It is a custom party.**_

'What is this, a child's party?' he asked himself. I mean come on a custom party, this was so childish. But then again he had nothing else to do. Ever so delicately Sesshomaru wrinkled his elegant nose. She treated him as if he was normal person, and not a famous writers. This was not how he had seen other woman react to his presence at all. They would be jumping at the opportunity to even talk to him, though he never even spare them a glance to them.

She was an interesting character, much like the one that he had been writing about in his series. Interesting indeed.

Deciding to go to this 'party', he went to the store and bought a custom, which cost him about an hour to find, because the stores were crowded with last minute shoppers just like him. He hated crowded places, even with people bumping into him and women staring at him. How he hated it. Resigning himself he walked through the isles until he found a custom.

----------------------------------------

Kagome was running frantically from here to there trying to finish up with last minute decorations. She, along with the help of Sango and suspiciously from Naraku too, she was able to use cover for her sofas, they were black with spider web designs and blood. Her curtains, were changed from a light green to black and red, they place fake spider webs and spiders to make it more realistic. Her entrance also had webs, an skeleton and blood, her walls were decorated by skulls, real like, and fake blood that 'dripped', fake shattered mirrors, with words that said, 'Die' 'Rest In Piece' or 'Suffer' written in fake blood.

Her floor, thanks to Naraku had an eerie cold feeling, because of the smoke machine used in concerts or other events. Her ceiling full of black, purple, red, orange and white balloon. Her kitchen had had fake hands, and legs stuck to the side of the oven as if to show that someone had been in there. Her table clothed with a purple table cloth. The table was filled from, a a bowl of candy, drinks, appetizers, a few candles here and there.

After struggling for a custom, Sesshomaru finally found one, and his stomach growled. Apparently he had forgotten that he had been hungry and went to buy something to eat.

Everything was going fine until he met up with his younger brother and fiancée, apparently they too were looking for last minute customs.

Practically wanting to roll his eyes, he was about to walk away from them, when Inuyasha spoke.

"Well look it here, if it isn't my brother. What looking up for a custom to cover your feminine style, so that guys quit hitting on you." he said smirking, earning a growl from Sesshomaru and a stifled giggle from Kikyo.

" It is none of your business as to why I am here, but I shall tell you, I was personally invited to Kagome's party. But not like you care.'' He said walking away.

"Come on Inuyasha lets finish our shopping." Kikyo tugged at Inuyasha's arm, who conceded without any protest.

----------------------------------------

Kagura Spencer, trudged up the second flight of stairs. For being the co-owner of the restaurant was nothing to really brag about, because it was a lot of work. Besides that she had her other job as a doctors aide. She had always wanted to become a doctor, she became even more determined when her parents died.

She was barely going to climb up the third set of stairs, when she was bumped into someone, who apparently was very much in a hurry. Bad thing was that she was walking up the stairs, the bad thing was that she was standing on the third step of it.

Bam!!

That's all that you could see, well you just felt. It was Kouga who apparently was running late for something.

He on his reflexes, grabbed Kagura by the waist and flip them over so that he was the one at the bottom. They landed on the ground with a loud thud, what with floor contacting with body. Ouch. He was going to be sore.

Kagura after having closing her eyes on the impact, and waiting for the inevitable, opened her blue eyes and met blue depths of Kouga.

"Fuck. What the hell Kouga?" she more yelled than asked.

"What do you mean, it is not my fault that you are so clumsy. Shit by back hurts now, and you aren't exactly light you know." he said smirking at her.

Kagura gasp, then narrowed her eyes at him. Oh was he going to get it now. "you bastard, I am so going to kick your ass." she said struggling to get up, but Kouga's grip tightened.

"I'd like to see you try." he said huskily. Certainly he has of course forgotten about his hurry.

Kagura's mouth opened and closed for a few moments until she finally sighed and pouted. A blush gracing her light skin. "Fine. Okay, just let me get up."

Sighing Kouga shook his head. Ever since they had met he had always liked her, yet all his attempts at wooing her were thrown back at him. He guessed that she had no clue at all about his feelings for her . I mean who wouldn't after three years of knowing each other.

"Come on Kouga, I have somewhere to be." she narrowed her eyes at him. Ah how he loved her stubbornness.

"Fine" he conceded, " but on one condition," he waited for her answer, she sighed but nodded. " go out with me tomorrow." he finally let it out.

How he loved the facial expression of surprise. Yep how he loved to torture her. This was the first time in his knowing her experience that he saw her stutter.

" I…I…Let me think about it" she said uncertainly . He shook his head. " No, answer me a yes or a no, and I will let you go."

Biting her lower lip, she thought for a moment, " I need to see if I can" she finally said. Sighing, he nodded and was about stand up, when who comes down, but our favorite 'loving, overprotective older brother' Naraku.

"Kagura" he narrowed his eyes at Kouga's arms, which were still wrapped around her waist. They were in a very intimate position. One of his legs was in between hers, his arms around her, hers on his chest.

"Naraku" she said equally, sighing she moved to stand up, when she felt a hand on her arm helping her. She didn't even hear him coming down the stairs.

Kouga soon followed suit.

"Listen Kouga, I'll answer you at Kagome's party okay." she said and walked up the stairs, not waiting for an answer. Kouga nodded though.

Kouga was about continue on his way when he was grabbed by the arm by Naraku, who had his eyes narrowed at him. "what is she going to answer, Kouga?" he asked softly

"Well… I...uh…I kind of asked her out." he said hesitantly because he knew how Naraku always acted when someone asked one of his sisters out.

Naraku then smirked. "Really?" he asked softly, how he liked scaring the bastards to get near either of his sisters.

"Yeah" Kouga said more firmly. Apparently he knew what Naraku expected. Naraku was more like a father than a brother, he would 'interview' those who wanted a relationship with either of the sisters. He wanted someone who could not only step up for themselves, but someone, who was not afraid to defend them. Someone who could not only maintain themselves, but them as well. He wanted someone responsible, respectful, and in control. And Kouga reach those.

"Fine" Naraku said, bewildering Kouga.

"You mean that YOU really ACCEPT the idea of me going out with her?" he asked confused. He thought that Naraku was going to pummel him for even attempting to.

"Yeah, I guess, you seem to have an effect on her, not that I like it, but she seems to like you. I'll feel sorry for you if you when you marry her." he said smirking.

Kouga's eyes widened. "Ma…Marriage?" he asked.

"Yeah marriage. You know the joining of-" " I know what it means, I am not dumb" "you could have fooled me." Naraku said

"Feh, Whatever, I don't even know if she will accept."

"Bet she will, but it would be humorous for her to accept you, keep her busy." he narrowed his eyes, "but if you ever hurt her, trust me, you will be sorry that you did." Then he was off.

Sighing Kouga soon followed, remembering that he had to buy his custom for the party.

---------------------------------------------

Naraku walked down the grocery isle, apparently Kagome forgot the icing for her cupcakes.

'_come on Naraku go get some please I need to finish this.' she had said_ he agreed of course.

So there he was, when he saw Sesshomaru, "Well well, if it isn't my oh so new neighbor' he said so with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked a bit confused until he remembered Kagome's brother. Well the face not the name.

"…"

"you don't remember me." Naraku stated more than asked.

Sesshomaru stared at him not giving anything.

"You are Kagome's brother…the name I cannot remember." he said emotionlessly.

Naraku raised a brow. "Well certainly you seem to remember my little sister's name, yet you cannot remember mine. Funny" he said without humor.

"If you say so" Sesshomaru said, turning around to pay, not giving him a second glance.

"hn" was all Naraku said before he picked up the icing and along with some chips.

They met once again at the parking lot.

"You know, I never did like your brother dating my sister. He acts all immature and dumb." He said as if taunting Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes. "What you think of Inuyasha is not of my business, I could care less what you say about him." he said stoically.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, "and another thing, to tell you the truth, I don't like you, the reason as to why we were all there was because of Kagome. Nothing else."

Sighing Sesshomaru finished putting the groceries on the trunk he moved to the drivers seat.

"Whatever" he said, before leaving a very angry Naraku.

"No I do not like you at all, not the way you look at my sister, or how you act all high." he murmured to himself.

He drove home and went to Kagome's, hopefully she had not seen the scroll like 3-D stickers on the wall.

They were stickers more like mirrors, where you saw yourself as if you were dead. Blood. Wounds. Burns. Whatever. Besides it matched the wall.

-----------------------------------

Snickering a bit until he saw what the three of them were wearing, that is Sango, Kagome, and Kagura.

Miroku was there too, but he was in a decent apparel, the others weren't. Well actually Sango not so much.

She was wearing black tights with cloth like armor, outlined in pink, and black tight blouse with long sleeves. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, light blush and lip gloss, and hot pink eye shadow. She was wearing black boots. Kagome was wearing a rather short, short, look like dress like the one in the anime. Her black wavy hair was loose, she was wearing white with pink shoes and light pink knee length stockings. Kagura was wearing what looked like a devil's dress which was just as bit longer than Kagome's. It was a strapless, with red fake wings behind her, black high heel, she had a triton, and her small fake horns.

Naraku winced when they smiled at him.

"Kagome, Kagura, you know that I love you and everything, but they is no way in hell that I am letting you keep those customs on, especially with that lecher here and other man that are coming." he said gruffly, really not wanting to fight about it.

"Aw but Naraku, we do not have anything else to wear, see?" she said raising her skirt. Naraku shut his eyes, Miroku moved to see, but then Kagome sighed.

"you can see Naraku is not like I am naked or anything" she said smiling at him "don't worry I have shorts under okay, and a blouse too, so no big deal." she finished, pulling her dress back down, when Naraku did not open his eyes.

"Okay it's down now" she said, Naraku opened his eyes.

"Fine, but don't come to me if someone touches you." He knew he did not even believe his own words, because he would be the first one to pummel that person who dared.

They smiled at him. "They got you whipped" Miroku said snickering. Which earned him a hand on the back of the head. He rubbed his head, but still kept smiling.

"So Naraku go get dress." Kagome said, pointing to the extra room. " your clothes are in the room."

----------------------------------

After struggling with the custom, he finally finished. Sighing he sat on the bed, thinking. Something that he always did when he had time to spare, well he had about fifteen minutes anyways.

He would wait another twenty minutes after it began.

So he then let himself fall to the bed on his back and closed his eyes. Slowly he fell into a light sleep.

_Running._

_He saw things, well more like blurs when he knew that he was running. He knew that his feet were carrying him of their own accord, but he did not know of what or even why._

_He felt his heart clenching, as if he could not breath, but he kept on running, then all of a sudden he stopped._

_It was as if he was in another body, yet he felt as it was his and none other. His heart started to ache, no it started to pound, so fast it was making him sick. Then once again he was off running, as if searching for something._

_He even jumped trees, then he felt his breath caught on his throat, there he was, with her, he clenched his jaws. He felt his blood boil. He felt panic. No he wasn't going to make it. His mind kept repeating, but he pushed himself to move. A jolt when up his stomach._

_He looked down and saw a sword stabbed on his stomach. He was confused, but then he looked up and his eyes widened. The sword was now removed from his body, removing his support, he staggered a bit, but he then fell on his knees. He was whispering something but he couldn't hear anything, yet the person with the hooded face smirked at him and said something else, he heard nothing._

_Only screaming._

_He heard all the screaming and the crying._

_Then once again he said something and then Kagome responded yet still couldn't hear it. He saw her tears, he saw her agony, he saw her bloodied clothing, and he saw a flash of white and black behind her._

_He narrowed his eyes concentrating what it was, but his breath hitched, and then he was closing his eyes, and then he felt cold._

He jolted up to a sitting position, he was panting, he was in a cold sweat, thankfully not much to ruin the custom.

Going to the bathroom, he washed his face and dried it. Sighing he saw his image, the same as usual. Golden like orbs, high cheek bones, pale skin, mouth, and silvery blond hair.

Everything was normal.

Well as normal as it could get with Inuyasha. He saw that it was already seven thirty.

"Okay so maybe it is time to join Kikyo." he said smiling at Kikyo's memory.

Sighing and collecting himself he walked out of the bathroom and out of the apartment to Kagome's. After all Kikyo said that she was going to be there waiting for him, while she helped Kagome.

------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked and down the hallway to reach his apartment. After leaving the store, he left his groceries on his kitchen, and the clothing in his room. Then he went meet Leyla, who apparently wanted to tell him something important.

"_**You know Sesshomaru, everything that you have been giving to our publishing company has been great and all, and they as well as me are really interested in you finishing the story, but we have had a meeting." Leyla said**_

'_**What about?" he asked.**_

"_**Well…apparently they have read the first chapter you gave us and they seemed satisfied, but they said it was missing something." she said hesitantly**_

_**He furrowed his brows "what do you mean something is missing?" **_

"_**Well , what they said was that the way your characters are, it, I mean they don't really seem to have a motive, no , let me rephrase that, they suggested to put more life into the main characters." she said**_

"_**They have that, and I am finishing the last five chapters for that book. I must admit though that I am having a problem with it, but I will finish it." he said **_

"_**Come on Sesshomaru, you have been a writer for a while now, you must understand that if you want to be on the top of the game you must put motive on your stories. Emotions, goals. Personal experiences. I don't know, but it has to be your best." she told him**_

_**Sighing he nodded and stood up. "I must leave I have somewhere to attend to." "Oh, okay, I'll come by next Saturday." she said and she too stood up, and when he nodded and turned to leave she followed his example.**_

Now that he had noticed, he ever so discretely wrinkled his nose when he noticed that it was already eight ten. The party had started already.

Once he reached his door, he heard Kagome's door opened and out came a man with brown hair and brown eyes, he was dressed as a knight. And Kagome. His eyes narrowed at that.

The man had his arm wrapped around her waist, and she the same, then he noticed Naraku. Yes now he remembered the brother's name.

He also had his eyes narrowed, though he concentrated on the man's arm.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome's custom, and to say it was short was an understatement. He could see her lower thighs, and the way the dress hung to her every curve.

Kagome looked up and noticed him. And she smiled. "Oh hey there Sesshomaru, aren't you going to go to my party" she asked, stopping.

He was about to say something, but the man spoke "ugh Kagome, I… I think I can make it on my own, besides, I only live on the next floor. No big deal."

"Oh okay. Come back if you feel any better all right Hojo." she waved at him, as he climbed the stairs one by one. He nodded.

" honestly Kagome, I do not even know why you bothered, he had said that he could have walked out the door by himself." Naraku said smiling at his sister's naivety.

"But Naraku, as a friend of him, I should help when I can." she said.

"Ah my dear sister, you are so naïve." he said before he signaled for her to come inside.

She turned to look at Sesshomaru, who was staring at her. It felt as if he was seeing through her.

" Uh…um, are you going to come to the party Sesshomaru?" she asked again ignoring Naraku's gestures. Which made him irritated at being ignore.

"Kagome whether he comes or not, let him decide, now come on." he said, pulling her back to the apartment. Glaring at Sesshomaru before he closed the door, as if daring him to come in.

Sesshomaru smirked. " Interesting " he said before going in and getting ready for the party.

------------------------------

So, so? What do you guys think. I know it has been a long time since I have updated, but I have finally updated it. I hope that you guys like it. Review and let me know what you think. I promise to update sooner this time.


	6. The Party PART 2

My Neighbor

Disclaimer : -sighing- Must I do this every single time. Fine, but I still refuse to accept it. I will someday own Inuyasha.

-background- 'yeah right'

**Chapter 5 : The Party- Part II**

It was almost nine in the night and still no Sesshomaru. Kagome had been looking forward to seeing him at her party. 'Probably thinks that this is so childish for him.' Kagome thought to herself. She was about to head to the kitchen for something to drink, when she saw her door crack open by one of her friends friend, or something like that.

There stood Sesshomaru. He was wearing white baggy pants that seemed to hung low on his hips, just like Inuyasha, yet his was white and InuYasha's were red. His top consisted of gray long-sleeves, from the chest to his hips, the shirt was black, yet it was tucked under the pants, which seemed to be looking as if it was an armor. Around his hip was a sword like belt, yet no sword was present. He was wearing black boots and his silvery blond hair was lose.

Kagome stared unashamedly, and both Naraku and Kikyo noticed her staring. They had both redirected their gazes to her subject of her attention. There they saw Sesshomaru, struggling to get through without having someone clinging to him, with little success at all. Naraku smirked at that .

He could see the his new neighbor, did not seem to like having raving fans surrounding him. Kagome had told him about how Sesshomaru was her favorite writer, and that she was eventually going to ask him for an autograph, or something. He of course had his eyes widened and then his nose wrinkled.

-------------

**Sesshomaru's Perspective **

I did not think that this would be so crowded at all, I mean everyone was all over the place, and I barely got to get in here., and I still and in the middle of the dancing couples and others.

Wrinkling a bit my nose, which was barely noticeable to other people, I finally reached the back of the apartment, and there was my brother, stupid Inuyasha,. He was there all happy and dandy with his fiancée , Now that I remember this one next to Naraku is the Kouga who was falling asleep the other time, that woman in red, don't know who she is, she is too flashy and wears too much make-up ( uh…Kagura) Miroku and Sango were there, well were, now they are dancing. The ones sitting were 'talking' or something.

I sighed, I was about to turn when I felt someone grab my elbow.

**End of Sesshomaru's Perspective**

It was Kagome, and her sailor moon dress.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so glad that you came to my party" Kagome said now gaining the attention of the others. I Inuyasha stared at him, Kikyo smiled, Kouga waved a small wave with a "Yo" and Kagura looked confused at who he was. Naraku raised and eyebrow at him, which Sesshomaru ignored.

"Hn" was all he said What could he say. ' Me too, I am so happy I came'. NOT!!

Kagome looked at him from head to toe once again.

"What?" he said not liking her scrutinizing stare. " Hmm….what exactly war you supposed to be?" she finally asked. Sesshomaru stared at her for a while before shrugging. " How should I know.?" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at him once again from head to toe, almost earning an irritated from Sesshomaru.

"Well…" he looked down at her, then when he was about to retort something, she spoke.

"Mmmhhh, well you look like those writers from some different time, or a prince." she said finally looking at his face with a smile.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a while, but then he shrug. " Probably."

Now Inuyasha may not have lived long with his brother or gotten that well, but he was for certain that his brother did not shrug, not even when he seemed he had wanted, he as he had put it is a dumb gesture, obviously showing ones incompetence.

'who is that incompetent now, Sesshomaru. It does not seem like you to come to this kind of things. Why come, why here and not someone else. I bet if I had asked you, you would have turned me down, not giving it a second thought. Why?' he was thinking to himself so deeply, that he did not heard Kikyo speak.

"Huh?" was his smart answer.

" I said, that you look so cute when you are thinking" she said, earning a blush from Inuyasha. I mean sure they were engage, but still things she said had him flustered, specially in the bedroom.

Kikyo took his hand and led him to the dancing spot, leaving an irritated Naraku, a smiling Kagome, and a curious girl about Sesshomaru.

Naraku was irritated, well because can anyone guess. Sesshomaru was there sitting mere inches away from Kagome and ignoring his presence as if he was not there. Of course he was amused at how Sesshomaru leaned away from the girl next to him.

" So, what is your name, my name is Alice, I am twenty, and you?" she asked leaning closer to a now annoyed Sesshomaru. Naraku tired of this dumb issue, which he had been silently enjoying Sesshomaru's discomfort, finally spoke.

" Listen, he's already taken." he said, not really explaining.

The girls eyes widened. "Oh…so those that mean that you two are gay?" Now it was both Naraku's and Sesshomaru's eyes that widened. Though Sesshomaru made a sound of disgust in his throat, before he spoke.

"What the hell gave you that idea?" he asked his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Well…you know, you are dodging my advances and he was intervening. Soooo what was I to think?" the girl with her red hair and green eyes stared at them wide eyed.

Now it was time for Naraku to speak, with a roll of his eyes and a resigned stare, he pointed to Kagome. "She so happens to be his fiancée, so stay away from him, because she is my sister." he said, wincing at the word fiancée, Kagome was so going to kill him.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stared at him as if he had just announce that he really was gay. How he had wanted to laugh right there.

The girl, Alice, stared at Kagome, then her eyes narrowed. " I do not get it, what do you see in her, she isn't beautiful, I bet I could even give you a better laid than her.

Kagome gasped at that, Naraku eyes narrowed, and Sesshomaru well Sesshomaru did all he had to as to not insult that girl. Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru spoke.

"For your information _girl,_ Kagome is far more beautiful than you'll ever be, and she pleasures in a way I doubt you would." Sesshomaru said emphasizing the girl part, while leaning towards Kagome and wrapping his arm around her waist. Naraku bit back an insult, but held back since he was the one that created this problem. He was so dead.

Kagome held still, Sesshomaru gave her a small squeeze on her wais to lightened her body, because she was so tense.

'probably wants to kick her ass' Sesshomaru thought, imagining a very pissed off Kagome, with her hair tasseled and her chest heaving, her face flushed with anger. Sweet.

The girl huffed her way through the crowd and out the door.

Naraku let out a small breath of relief, Sesshomaru removed his arm from Kagome and all Kagome could do was stare at him.

"Tha-" he did not finish for he saw tears on Kagome's eyes, seeming like waves about to crash.

"I hate you!" she screamed and letting her hand touch his pale face with a heart shattering slap, earning the crowds attention. Sesshomaru's breath hitched, Naraku's eyes widened. Then all he could se was Kikyo and Inuyasha leading people out, concern written on their faces as they turned to face then. He just shook his head indicated to talk about it later.

Kagome rushed to her bedroom, Sesshomaru was unsure as to what to do. His pride did not let him follow her, his now bruising cheek throbbed, yet he refused to follow her. He turned around and headed towards the door.

"Are you really such a coward to let her think lowly of you?" said Naraku, eyeing Sesshomaru's cheek, he winced inwardly.

"Next time, I can get rid of them by myself, I do not need you to ruin my reputation" Sesshomaru glowered at him, earning a curious stares from Inuyasha and Kikyo who had successfully gotten rid of the people, and an amused stare from Naraku.

' YES!!! Kagome has finally seen the real him. Now all I need to worry is making Kagome feel better.' he thought, inwardly sighing. That was going to take some time.

Sesshomaru stalked over to the door and slammed it shut, making the other three wince. "What the hell happened?" asked Inuyasha.

Naraku waved his hand and spoke. " Nothing really, lets leave Kagome alone for the moment, she needs it." he said not wanting to face Kagome right at that moment.

Both of them were reluctant to do so, but agreed later. Turning off the lights, and blowing out the candles, they went out, Naraku closing the door behind him.

--- Kagome ---

Kagome threw herself on her bed, tears spilling down her eyes, her body shaking. She curled up in a pitiful ball and cried.

She was wrong, she was so wrong thinking that he would have been any different than him. Akitoki DeLay. How she had loved him, yet he had betrayed her.

She sobbed even harder when she remembered Sesshomaru's warmth. How could she had been so naïve about Sesshomaru.

She cried, letting sorrowed filled tears fall, eventually falling asleep.

--- Sesshomaru ---

Sesshomaru stalked around his apartment, ever since he had arrived, all he could do was walk around, two hours have passed and he could not go to sleep, he hadn't even removed his custome, sighing he stopped abruptly and snapped his head towards the door. Resigning himself, he jerked the door opened and went out towards Kagome's door.

Sighing he knocked the door. Once, twice, and the third. When she did not opened he practically rolled his eyes. She was probably asleep, he looked down at his watch and saw that it was already three in the morning. Shit. She is asleep then.

He moved to go back to his apartment, since he had left the door opened, but he heard her door opened.

There stood a groggily looking Kagome, her hair tussled and her clothes, her custome, were wrinkled.

Sesshomaru felt guilty, his jaw clenched and when she looked at him in the eyes he could see the hurt that he had done, yet he knew that it was also Naraku's fault as well. His cheek did not hurt anymore, but it still held proof of her slap.

Taking a deep breath, he saw her eyes widened and then narrowed to slits. She was bout to slam the door shut had he not placed both his foot in the way and his hand preventing it as well.

She sighed in frustration. Then she let the door go, allowing him to come in.

She headed to the living room, and plopped herself on the couch, her skirt rising even more, but Sesshomaru ignored that as much as he could anyways.

"I apologize for using you." he said looking at everything but her.

"It's okay" she said not really caring. Sesshomaru felt something deep clench.

She didn't care, she did NOT care! It took all of his will to just yell at her for making him feel this way yet he could not, not the when he had treated her like that.

He closed his eyes briefly, and leaned towards her, startling Kagome from her slumped position.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then everything was gone, just the two of them and both their apartment doors opened.

Kagome closed her eyes breaking the stare first and stood up, she had to move away from him. So she walked over to a mirror, and stared at her reflection. He face was pale, her hair tussled, her clothing wrinkled, yet she did not care.

Sesshomaru stood up behind her, yet all he could do was stare at her reflection and his. Then he moved to be beside her, and she didn't even flinch. Slowly he took her hand in his and he felt her tense yet she did not removed it.

He blink. Was it him, or did he saw a pink light flash from the wall.

Reluctantly he removed his hand from hers and moved to investigate it, he missed Kagome's frown at his hand removal.

Curiously she followed him. He was standing right in front of Naraku's 3-D stickers. He was staring at it curiously, she herself saw a pink outline of the sticker.

"Sesshomaru, did you see that?" she asked coming closer to him, and when there was a light blue glow, she panicked and took her hand in his, not really knowing what else what to do. Sesshomaru was surprised to feel her touch, yet he reassured her by giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, I saw it too." he moved a bit more in front of it, now both of them right in front of it, then suddenly there was a lilac light engulfing them.

Then all went black, for them that is.

------------------------------

SO? What do you guys think. You know I have had these reviews read and I thank you guys a lot for reviewing. Hehe, I am positive I didn't confused Kagome's hair color. But thanks for the warning of my confusion, and I apologize for my misspellings.


	7. The Past

**My Neighbor**

Disclaimer : FINE! I do NOT own it. Big Deal!

Warnings : OOC not much, I hope.

**Chapter 6 : The Past**

When Kagome came to consciousness, all that she was able to see was the navy starry night, the beautiful full moon and a shadow. Her eyes widened and then she let out a scream. Said shadow moved and u an instant, that person was next to her. Rough hands were on her shoulder, shaking her.

" Princess, what is the matter, did you had another nightmare?" the man, who was by her side asked concernedly

Then after he had just finished asking her that question, in came running another person, though this one was a woman.

" Oh my, Kagome are you all right, I was just coming up the stairs and then I heard the scream. Did the guard did something to you?" she asked, her eyes suspiciously on the guard that was by her.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome's eyes widened, she knew that voice, that voice, it belong to Kagura. Like lightening, Kagome was in front of Kagura, her arms wrapped around her and talking incoherently. " Oh God Kagura, what is going on, first I was talking with Sesshomaru and then I am here in this dark room. This is not my room." she finished. Now it was Kagura who was confused, as well as the guard.

"Kouga, go get the healer, tell her to come here immediately!" she said Kouga, said guard was out of there in a flash.

'Kouga?' Kagome thought not knowing what was going on.

Then standing on the door stood Naraku, the current King of the South. He had his eyes narrowed as he searched the room. Then there were a few guards around him, some with fire torches, others with swords ready to fight, others had bows and arrows ready as well, to be put to use.

"What happened ?" he asked in a very deep commanding voice,, the one that he used when he wasn't happy at all.

" I don't know your highness, I just arrived, but Kagome let out a scream, so when I came in she started acting weird, she said that she did know where she was and that this wasn't her room." Kagura finished leading Kagome to Naraku, who eyed her wearily. The re had been many enemies trying to destroy them, that he was afraid that they had finally succeeded with Kagome.

" Naraku, what is going on, this…this" she didn't get to finish for the darkness overtook her once again. All that exposure of betrayal, apologies, and confusion had finally taken its toll on her.

Sighing Naraku took her into his arms and went to lie her on her bed. Everything seemed to be fine. Kouga had just arrived with the healer, but was waved off by Naraku, even when he was worried about his little sister.

"Let's give her time, after what happened, we all know that she was bound to have some confusion." he said with a demanding voice, which left no room for arguments.

Yet the healer insisted. " But your Highness, it is imperative that I have a look at the Princess. There might be some kind of conjuring causing her to act like this. After all she was kidnapped and she has rarely any remembrance about what had happened to her." The healer said.

" You yourself had the chance of examining her, yet you confirmed that nothing bad happened to her, Kikyo." he said suspiciously .

" Yes, we found out that she was still chaste and that she was still pure, but we have no idea if those who took her away had given her anything." Kikyo said, defying him.

Naraku growl, he did not like the idea of Kagome being used or played with. He was to protect her. Yet he could not if he did not allowed her to be checked.

" Fine, but after you fine something tell m right away personally." with that said, he left eh room, leaving a concerned Kagura and Kikyo. The guard followed him, other maids entered the room and began attending to Kagome's weird clothing.

"I am afraid" Kagura said softly to Kikyo. " There is nothing to worry much about, we just have to make sure that Princess Kagome is ready and not being harmed internally." Kikyo said bowing to Kagura and excusing herself. Leaving a concerned Kagura and Kouga watching over Kagome.

" Princess Kagura, I shall watch over Princess Kagome and protect her even if it costs my life." Kouga declared.

Kagura stared at him with a hint of amusement and longing. Ever since she had met him, she had found herself infatuated with him, yet she knew that they could never be, since she was nobility while he was just a guard. Sighing she nodded in agreement, turned and left.

Kouga stared at her retreating form and sighed in longing. That was all that he could do, stare at her and be there when she needed, yet he was still so far away to be with her. He had seen how she sees him, yet she kept her distance, just like he did for they knew that they couldn't be together due to their birth ranks.

He was concerned with the scream that Princess Kagome had given when she rose from her bed and saw him, he was confused, he had just come to check on her like he did ever since that incident. He often checked on her and she had recognized him right away, since they were close friends. Yet this time she acted like she has never seen him before.

Kagome stirred, but still did not woke up. Soon he found himself sitting right in the same place that he was when Kagome woke up screaming, watching over her.

-----

Sky. That was all he could be able to see. Well that and trees, dirt and flowers.

Now Sesshomaru knew that he never, ever dreamt about flowers or fairytales, and he most definitely dreamt of Inuyasha with armor no less.

He blinked once. Twice. Then he glanced at his surroundings and all he could see was Inuyasha and landscape.

"Finally" Inuyasha said staring at him wide eyed. " I thought for sure you were dead when I found you here last night, your clothes are all weird so you are probably a peasant, not like I really associate with them." he said still gazing down at him.

Confused Sesshomaru began to stand, but he felt woozy and with his wobbly legs he barely stood up.

Inuyasha still held his gaze at him.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked now confused with everything, since the last thing he remembered was that he was talking to Kagome, and then everything went black. Now here he was talking to a silvered haired and golden eyed Inuyasha, his hair long past his hip but just above his back knees. His clothing were baggy and red embroidered with golden and gray stripes. A sword on his hip.

Kagome! He whipped his head from right to left , front and back, and no Kagome. His eyes widened. She was not around here, he was sure that they would have been together, yet he remember very vaguely at how their hands were forced apart by a strong cold wind.

Inuyasha was not able to see all his emotions running all together for every time that his face changed, he was turning from one side to the other.

Sesshomaru forgetting about Inuyasha, he began to walk away, to look for Kagome, yet he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You are in my future lands." Inuyasha said, his eyes narrowed at Sesshomaru, because one, he did not thank him and second, he was in his lands and he acted like he knew him.

Sesshomaru stared at him amused. Since when did he acted like this.

"I… My apologies." was all he said before he began to move again, then he remembered that he was not sure where on when he was at.

Inuyasha annoyed turned around and began to walk away like Sesshomaru did. When he took the second step he heard the commoner's voice.

"Wait." Sesshomaru called out to him, a few feet away form Inuyasha . Inuyasha stopped yet did not turned around, letting out a small annoyed groan.

"I…I am lost, I am not sure where I am, or even why I am here." Sesshomaru said annoyed with himself to admitting the need of Inuyasha's help , yet he had to swallow his pride and ask for his younger brother's help. "Allow me to come with you." Sesshomaru said watching Inuyasha's face and his reactions.

Inuyasha let out a snort and a laugh before he spoke. " Are you serious? Do you have any idea as to who you are talking to, commoner." he said emphasizing the commoner word.

Sesshomaru blinked at him, then he shrugged, "You are Inuyasha" he said.

Inuyasha laughed again and shook his head at Sesshomaru's answer.

" My name is Prince Inuyasha Taisho, future ruler of the Western Lands." Inuyasha said puffing his chest when he mentioned his future reign.

Sesshomaru just stared at him confused at what he had said.

'Prince? Western Lands? Where and when was he?!' he thought o himself.

" All right since you seem to be really lost, I shall allow you to come with me." Inuyasha said beginning to walk again.

"You must be a traveler form the other lands then?" Inuyasha asked making conversation.

" I…Yes I am a traveling um...writer." he said once he glanced at his small pouch on his hip, which contained scrolls and a small booklet , a bottle of ink, and a feather writing utensil. He raised an eyebrow at it. How ironic. He thought at his resent career.

" A writer, huh? Then you must be some kind of nobility, since only nobility are allowed to get educated." Inuyasha said.

All that Sesshomaru could do was blink at him. What could he say ' Yeah well I am not from this time' yeah right.

" My father has been trouble keeping a good writer to keep order when he has court meetings, he tends to forget things." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru practically rolled his eyes at that. Yep exactly just like his father used to be when he went out to have meetings, and it was always up to him to write down his ideas.

" You're too trusting for a prince" Sesshomaru said looking around, " shouldn't you be guarded or something?" he asked.

Inuyasha turned around to stare at Sesshomaru a visible wrinkle on the bridge of his nose. "I am very capable of protecting myself." He said upturning his nose. " Besides it annoying having everyone there watching your every single move. I am able to do things that I want without being held back." he said grinning.

He began to walk off again when Sesshomaru spoke. " What if I was one of your enemies?" he asked staring at him curiously, and to his surprise Inuyasha just turned his head and smiled at him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Since when did Inuyasha smiled at him.

He was dropped out of his reverie when Inuyasha spoke. " No you wouldn't, I can tell." he said not giving him another glance.

'He **is** too trusting' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he began to walk behind Inuyasha.

" So what is your name?" Inuyasha finally asked once they had moved from their encountering spot.

Sesshomaru hesitated, should he lie about his name or just say it? He wasn't sure but he knew that he could entrust Inuyasha with it.

"I am Sesshomaru" he decided to just tell him his first name.

"Sesshomaru, I have never heard of that name before." Inuyasha said still looking around as if he was hiding from something.

Sesshomaru strained his hearing abilities, until he heard poundings, like a stamped, yet he did not see anything.

Inuyasha too seemed to have stopped and his eye widened, and he mumbled something under his breath.

"We have to ge-" he was cut off by one armored guard. The red shining armor clothing contained the symbol of the a white dragon, their shields as well, with two swords intertwining each other.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. Heck he didn't even know where the hell he was.

" Young Prince, we have finally found you!" the leader yelled.

Inuyasha groaned and threw Sesshomaru and accusing look. Now Sesshomaru was taken aback, what had he done?

"Thanks a lot, really!, if it wasn't for you I would have already reached past here and somewhere else." 'Darn and I was so close' Inuyasha thought to himself.

All the guards were amused at the prince's childish attitude, yet kept an eye on the suspicious individual who was with him. When Sesshomaru took a step towards Inuyasha, three men surrounded him, swords drawn and ready to cut him.

Sesshomaru inwardly grimaced at that. 'greeeeaaat' he thought.

Sighing Inuyasha ran both his hands through his hair. " It is fine, he won't harm any of us." he said motioning for them to remove their swords.

"Forgive us, Young Prince" they said at the same time bowing.

Inuyasha waved it off and began to walk towards them. " It is fine." he said leading them back to where they came from.

" Prince Inuyasha, your father has ordered us to retrieve you from your 'adventurous day' as he had called it. He said that it was an important meeting, and that he needed your presence immediately." The knight finished.

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed. "Did he say why?" he asked.

"Not so your majesty, but he said it was urgent." said leader took a deep breath at the now coming tantrum.

"Fine" Inuyasha said surprising all of them.

"uh…yes your highness, give me the prince's horse." he said taking the reigns of a beautiful white steed, his mane shined out with the sun.

"Oh and Hiten give him a horse too." Inuyasha said after he settled on his horse.

Hiten hesitated, yet yielded to Inuyasha's request. " Yes" was all he said before he retrieved a black stallion.

Now Sesshomaru has always known and done new things, yet he had never ridden a horse.

Hesitantly he took hold of the horse's reign and thought of how to use a horse. The guards watched him carefully, yet he could see the one name Hiten had a glimmer of amusement when he noticed his hesitation.

Bracing himself he climbed the horse as he had seen Inuyasha did. Once he was settled he took a deep breath and looked at his surroundings.

Hiten moved to the front with Inuyasha, leaving two guard behind watching Sesshomaru. 'Please if I wanted to do something I would have done so already' he thought to himself.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Inuyasha's soft voice.

"So how was it this time, Hiten?" he asked him, throwing him a roguish grin.

" It took us longer than it usually did, Young Prince." Hiten said throwing Inuyasha a smirk of his own. The others in front and beside them agreed laughing a bit.

Now Sesshomaru was confused. Time for what?

"Haha it means that I am better at hiding every single time." Inuyasha said laughing.

Now Sesshomaru understood. Childish Inuyasha. And all that Sesshomaru could do was watch him from behind at how he interacted so easily with the lower class people than his own.

He saw how they joked, laughed and played with them. Both Hiten and Inuyasha acted as if they were the ones related and not him. It hurt, deeply, he knew that he had always wanted to have that type of brotherly relationship with him.

It amazed Sesshomaru how carefree and joyful Inuyasha seemed to be.

His jaw clenched at his younger brother and Hiten's interaction, yet he felt like he did not had the right to judge Inuyasha's actions, after all they hadn't been so close to say anything.

Hiten didn't know what possessed the prince to bring over a commoner, yet he always seemed to give in to his childish acts. The reason was that thanks to Inuyasha's carefree and friendly style, the King Takema himself had granted him permission to become Inuyasha's personal guard. The child that he had met when he was ten and Inuyasha six years.

He was like a younger brother to him. Inuyasha was unlike the other high nobilities, who acted as if they had the right to everything, since they were at a higher status than those on their lands.

Yet he still did not understand how he had been able to keep his trusting and carefree nature after all the battles that he has seen since he turned thirteen. Now at the age of eighteen and he still had the same carefree attitude. It amazed him so much that he bowed to always protect his innocence.

The one thing that irritated him about it was that he would believe everything that some peasants said, even if it wasn't true. How he hated those people that fooled him, yet he seemed to hold not grudges against them.

Now here he was again picking up another commoner and taking him to the castle. One could only imagine the King's reaction. Not like he would say much anyways. Both of them shared a very deep fatherly and son relationship. How Hiten wanted to have had something precious as that, yet it was all taken away from him when there was a raid. His parents, his younger brother and sister, all gone.

From what he could tell this person seemed to give an air of confidence, just like the king himself. It puzzled him. He resembled the king and the prince in the features yet not so much.

Instead of his hair being the rare color of pure silver, it had a more yellowish color, and his eyes were mixed with like seemed to be brown and green. Very weird eye color. He seemed older, not too old though, perhaps a few years older than the prince himself.

------

A week. One whole week and they were still a few more leagues off the castle or so they said.

With the humid air it was annoying to keep traveling like this, yet Sesshomaru didn't complain once.

Finally Hiten mentioned that the castle would be in sight in a while. So they finally reach the castle only to be greeted by people, servants and the King himself.

"Father" Inuyasha said bowing in show of respect. Sesshomaru hesitated, then he owed just like Inuyasha.

" Ah, it's about time you got here, I sent those a full month ago. You must've hidden well then." King Takema said .

" That I did, but Hiten said that you needed my presence immediately?" he asked now rising and walked up the few stairs to meet him, the guards followed, forcing Sesshomaru to move with them. His eloquence amazed Sesshomaru.

" Ah of course, the councils had deemed it necessary that they have a meeting with us to discuss the future of the lands." Takema spoke to Inuyasha as they walked down the hall leading them to the 'dinning room', Hiten followed suit as did other two while the rest scattered and left Hiten leading Sesshomaru.

"But it seems to me that you are tired for that at the moment so go take a bath and rest, tomorrow we will discuss when to have this meeting." Takema said ruffling his son's hair.

"Dad, come on!" Inuyasha said trying to remove his father's hand, yet still laughing.

Takema laughed and relented his hold. With a smile still on his face he turned his gaze towards Sesshomaru who just stared at their interaction evilly.

Takema raised an eyebrow at him, Inuyasha stopped laughing once he noticed that his father was staring past him and staring intently at Sesshomaru.

" Oh yes father, this is Sesshomaru, I found him lying on the ground of our lands unconscious. He doesn't seem to remember where he came from or something like that." Inuyasha said now looking at Sesshomaru.

"Ah." was all the king said.

"So will you allow him to stay here." he asked.

"mmmmhh" the king studied Sesshomaru.

"He could have the position of the writer that you have been looking for, father, since you are always forgetting things." Inuyasha said grinning at his father's indignant face.

" I do not " the king said childishly, just like Inuyasha himself.

"fine, fine, so you don't so can he stay." Inuyasha asked him staring at his father expectantly.

Sighing Takem ran a hand through his young mature face. "Ah Inuyasha how many have you brought with you to help them out?" he asked and he saw Inuyasha shrug and smile.

"Fine I shall see what I can do." Takema gave in and ordered a maid to take Sesshomaru to his room. Another one took Inuyasha;s things and Inuyasha took off to his own too.

Leaving a smiling Takema. How he loved his son so much, for his carefree attitude and his innocence. Soon he too left to his own chamber to sleep, after all it was well past midnight.

------

YES!! I am finished with this chapter hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews.


	8. Surprises

**My Neighbor**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha, but oh well.

**Ch. 8 Surprises **

Sesshomaru could not believe this, everywhere that he went there were guards surrounding him, not like was going to steal anything or anyone. Who would anyway? Ever since the King himself has appointed him as Inuyasha's personal study helper, he was guarded every single minute of the days.

Now he was sitting there writing out what the King himself was saying, really they were too trusting to be the rulers of the kingdom. Inwardly he rolled his eyes at their trusting attitude, but he still wrote what the king was saying.

It was really annoying to have to be ordered by both Inuyasha and other people that totally did not know him.

He has been living here with them for about two weeks and still he hasn't found a clue as to where Kagome was, he was worried about her, not that he would admit it to anyone, but the fact that he knew that she was missing and that nobody knew that she was there, but him irritated him to an extent. What if she was held captive or something?

He threw those thoughts deep in his mind; he did not want to think negatively about her well being.

"Sesshomaru are you listening to me, we have to get this letter and have it sent to the Southern Kingdom." Said King Takema.

"Yes" Sesshomaru said annoyed at that.

"All right then, then lets finish this and then you can go get ready to go with Inuyasha to meet his future wife candidates." Takem said smirking at him. How he loved to torture them.

Sesshomaru stared at him, really the more time he spent with them the more they resembled his family. He remembered the look on Inuyasha's as the king told him that he would be marrying one of the Southern princesses. It was pure terror and it was hilarious, yet Sesshomaru retained himself from laughing flat out.

Now after that meeting, Inuyasha had thrown a very childish tantrum when only him and his father were present, or sot he king said, rally both of them wee so childish.

"That would be all for now, Sesshomaru." The king said dismissing him.

"Yes" Sesshomaru said biting back his tongue as to raise any doubts about him.

----

Kagome groaned at the dinner table, what more could they want for her to learn before the prince form the West came to them.

'Remember Kagome you need to appear more lady like and more sensitive, more reserved about this whole thing. So that you can attract the prince' she wrinkled her nose as she remembered that same old sentence.

What if she didn't want to get married? What if all she wanted to do was go back home?

She sighed and nodded as she heard the teacher saying something to her. Really she did not belonged here, why the hell was she going to marry a prince that she has never met or wanted to meet? Everything was so wrong, everything was not like it should be, this was so wrong.

"Kagome are you listening to me? You have to get it right, the prince will be coming in two days." said the teacher.

"Yes, yes, all I need is to practice my table manners and the way I sit, which by the way there seems to be nothing wrong with it." She said sitting crossed legged on the floor.

'Yeah nothing wrong with it' thought her teacher as she just glanced at her annoyed at her childish acts.

----

Sesshomaru rode the same black horse that Inuyasha had given him, one and a half day has gone by and they were still on their way to reach the kingdom.

"I still don't understand, dad should be the one getting married not me, this is so dumb!" Inuyasha whined.

Sesshomaru now really rolled his eyes at that. Yet he could not help but smirk at Inuyasha's fate.

"It's so not funny Sesshomaru. Cut it out Hiten, really why do you guys think that this is so funny?! I'd like to see the both of you marrying, then I would be the one getting laughing at you." He said annoyed at their new found entertainment.

"But young prince, you are the most important aspect of our future, the one that should be working on having future heirs. It is much more necessary that you are the one to get married." Hiten said smiling the whole time.

"Really, as a prince you should see what is best for the kingdom." Sesshomaru said staring at him.

"Well I-" he stopped suddenly as he heard rustling on the bushes behind him. He took out his sword and shot both Sesshomaru and Hiten a look, nodding Hiten got off his horse and soon followed him, Sesshomaru, well all Sesshomaru could do was stare at them, he didn't know how to use a sword or what the hell was going on.

Soon though he heard a scream and then there was blood. It was coming from Inuyasha, Hiten had by now killed them. There only seemed to be four of them.

The blood coming from Inuyasha was so wrong; this was not how it was supposed to be, at all.

This was not how he had planned on changing, not when it involved his brother getting hurt. He dropped off his horse and ran to Inuyasha's side. There he saw that Inuyasha was really wounded really deep, it bled profoundly, it seemed to be forever as he saw the blood pour from him.

Instead of taking them reach the castle in half a day, it had only taken them three hours.

Once they were at the castle's entrance, Hiten yelled for help, and soon enough there were servants everywhere, guards followed by what seemed to be the king took Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was soon to follow, yet they kept him from reaching him.

"The prince shall be attended", said the one leader for the Southern Kingdom's guards.

Sesshoamru struggled a bit at that, but soon he relented to them.

He was ked to a room where Hiten was waiting, his face showing concern for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru averted his eyes from him, he felt guilty, he was older than Inuyasha, and he was the one that was supposed to protect him. Once again he let his younger brother down.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry" said a familiar voice behind him, then his eyes widened, he knew that voice!

So fast even Hiten wasn't able to see, Sesshomaru turned around and was face to face with Kagome.

"Se…Sesshomaru?" Kagome said unsure if her eyes were deceiving her.

Sesshomaru looked confused but then a he was moving. "Kagome" he whispered as he took her into his arms.

"Oh Sesshomaru, what are you doing here, I…I mean when I thought for sure I was the only one stuck here." She said wrapping her arms around him, not wanting to let go.

"I know, I was looking all over for you." He said nuzzling her neck.

"I-" "What the hell is going on here?!" she was cut off by the king himself.

"Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped away from Sesshomaru.

Naraku glared at Sesshomaru who too was glaring back.

'Great, just freaking great.' Kagome thought to herself.

----

Hahaha what will Kagome do? What do you guys think? Like it. Tell me about it okay.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.


End file.
